


Like A Moth To A Flame

by Causteek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causteek/pseuds/Causteek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy burned, always had, always would. And like a moth to a flame, Rory could never resist her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Like A Moth to A Flame  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre: Gen  
> Word Count: 347  
> Pairings/Characters: Rory Williams/Amy Pond  
> Warnings: Bittersweet fluff. Warnings for mention of minor character death and possible depression triggers.  
> Summary: Amy burned, always had, always would. And like a moth to a flame, Rory could never resist her.  
> A/N: Beta'd by gatepromise and written for the who_contest drabble challenge 4 "Burn"

Amy burned, always had, always would. And like a moth to a flame, Rory could never resist her.

The first time they had met (Before and After) she had been playing in the duck pond. He had been standing with his grandmother and she had jumped out of the water, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in. He hadn’t been able to get away since, and eventually he found he didn’t want to. He fell in love, pathetic sod that he is, with the burning sun that was his best friend.

The problem is, Amy burns so bright that she forgets herself and ends up getting burned herself. Forgets that she could die just as easily as his parents had when that lorry spun out of control and hit them on the side walk a block from picking him up from the sitters. She could leave his life in an instant, so he protected her. Tried to keep her safe, despite herself. He even let the Doctor help and joined her on her adventures, because even if he couldn’t convince her not to go, he could keep her safe where ever she went.

And then there were times like these, when Amy forgot about those around her and others got burnt.

But he didn’t mind because he loved her and he knew she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr!](http://causteek.tumblr.com)


End file.
